The Past That Was Left Behind
by Kajune
Summary: When Hibari is sent ten years into the past, he is forced to experience a life he had long abandoned. Meanwhile, Tsuna and ten years later Ryohei try hard to fix the bazooka while dealing with a younger Hibari. 6918
1. The Swap

**Title** : The Past That Was Left Behind

**Disclaimer **: I do not own any of the Characters of Katekyo Hitman Reborn!.

**Genre **: Hurt / Comfort / Romance

**Warning **: Contains maleXmale content. Character Death. OOCness. OCs.

**Summary** : When Hibari is sent ten years into the past, he is forced to experience a life he had long abandoned. Meanwhile, Tsuna and ten years later Ryohei try hard to fix the bazooka while dealing with a younger Hibari. 6918

* * *

><p><strong>The Swap<strong>

* * *

><p>Hibari was certain that he locked the door.<p>

Either that or the energetic boxer bashed his front door down just so he could storm in and request that he joins the boxing club. Obviously, the answer wasn't going to change but being the persistent type that he was, Sasagawa Ryohei isn't going to give up.

Despite being well-prepared to beat the white-haired up for trespassing, Hibari wasn't expectinganother visitor to arrive, thus getting surprised. Sitting on the shoulders of the noisy teenager was the equally-annoying little boy wearing a cow suit. His presence wasn't welcome any more than Ryohei's, so he too is going to pay for being in this house. However, a past encounter between Hibari and Lambo has left the boy scarred and very afraid whenever he thinks or sees the bloody teenager.

Upon being brought into the room where Hibari awaits, he is once again reminded of those memories as to how badly he was assaulted, and in response he begins to cry loudly, bringing the damaged bazooka out as he does.

The two older guardians, still remembering the item, become shocked and although Ryohei demands Lambo to stop, he gets ignored. Much to their misfortune, the weapon is accidently _thrown_ out of Lambo's sticky hair and onto the unprepared Hibari. This results in a 'click' and a loud 'bang' that echoes into the ears of the uninvited guests. When the pink smoke that popped up fades, what appears in the stead of the violent teenager wasn't a much mature version of him, but a younger and seemingly more fragile boy who is sleeping.

Ryohei is dumbfounded at the sight.


	2. The Scandal

**Title** : The Past That Was Left Behind

**Disclaimer **: I do not own any of the Characters of Katekyo Hitman Reborn!.

* * *

><p><strong>The Scandal<strong>

* * *

><p>"Seriously!?"<p>

Tsuna can't believe his ears, let alone his eyes, as he and his tutor eye the little boy who is sleeping on the floor of his room. He wasn't expecting much to happen today in his life, partly hoping that for once he wouldn't have to suffer at the hands of all the craziness in it. Of course, such a wish couldn't break him from the constant low scores on his tests or the mockery from his fellow schoolmates, but it would most likely avoid him of flying kicks and poisonous food, among other things.

Bursting through the front door of his house, sounding all panicked, as if on fire, was Ryohei. That alone was not the surprising part, not the part that would render him stunned beyond belief. Within the arms of his trust-worthy sun guardian, was his ferocious cloud guardian, yet, at the sametime, it wasn't.

How...why?

The how was explained as being the result of a swap by the bazooka, which the now sulking Lambo had brought out on impulse. The reason why : The thing was malfunctioning, and like with everything that is not in good shape, Lambo doesn't bother to do anything about it until the very last inch of its capability, resulting in a swap with the past.

Yet, another bizarre issue left unmentioned is that, the bazooka had taken another victim, that being the sun guardian, apparently because, despite its condition, it still had enough power to do a proper swap, regardless if anyone wanted it to or not. Which is why, pacing back and forth by the door now is, a _man_.

Having no recollection of how he ended up here, his best idea was to carry the little Hibari over to the only place he trusted more than his own home; the Sawada residence. At first, he assumed he had gone back twenty years, but seeing Lambo (who wasn't suppose to be born yet) told him that that wasn't the case; the worn down state of the bazooka which lay nearby told him a bit more of the story too.

So, with the limited knowledge he had, he barged into Tsuna's room, to give his report.

Tsuna _still_ can't believe it, no matter how much more he learns.

As for Reborn, the only thought in his head is to beat up the useless lightning guardian. This should never have happened.

"Then," Tsuna finally mutters, still wide eye and looking dead-worried as he continues to stare. "Will Hibari-san ever return?"

Not that he finds the presence of this younger version frightening, no no, he actually finds him amazingly adorable, though possibly because he's still asleep, and not awake to cause the child-version rampage that Hibari always does, especially when provoked. However, his concerns lie mostly with the state-of-being of his version of Hibari, who maybe stuck in the past, while his Ryohei is meanwhile stuck in the future. Unless they can fix the worn-down machine, they may never seen them again.

"I honestly don't know." Adult Ryohei admits, as he scratches the back of his head.

Then, does Reborn turn to look at the guilt-ridden Lambo, who dares not to speak after what he had just been through moments earlier.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback...<em>

* * *

><p><em>Ryohei stands in awe at the sight. Wait, wasn't there suppose to be an older Hibari there? He was always told that's how the bazooka worked. Yet, lying before him, all curled up rather comfortably is a <em>smaller _Hibari. No more than five feet from the two stunned guardians is the buzzing bazooka, still bouncing around a bit, as if about to explode._

_However, with his entire attention drawn to the mere presence of the child, Ryohei goes on his knees and carefully attempts to reach for him, to touch him, as if to test if he's real._

_Just then, does Lambo notice his precious bazooka begin to go wild, and in an instant, it bounces off the floor and over the pair. Lambo squeaks as he backs away, leaving a surprised Ryohei to look up a little too late, and be consumed by it. _

Click!

_The burst of smoke once again fills the room, and upon vanishing, reveals a tall man in a black suit, looking a bit serious though soon dumbfounded. Lambo recognizes him, but is too frightened to do anything._

_The man doesn't bother to look around, and instead continues to look in the same direction his younger self did, which is at the sight of a child Hibari, something he too did not expect to see. For a moment, he seems calm, but when he turns and notices Lambo shivering nearby, he immediately realizes...something is down-right wrong here._

_Lying behind him, now completely worn out, is the bazooka. Ryohei gives it a glance before looking back at the sleeping boy. Something bad has seriously happened, and he must find a way to fix it. _

_With a destination in mind, Ryohei shouts at Lambo, though out of pure enthusiasm. "Oi, Lambo! We're going to see Reborn and Sawada, let's go!" Slowly, does he reach down to gently lift the small Hibari into his arms._

_"Hah!? But Lambo-san doesn't want to go!" The cow look-a-like boy complains, as if all his previous fears have vanished._

_"NOW!" Ryohei snaps back, and in an instant, the boy is forced back into his shivering, cowardly state. With no other choice, he hops onto the higher-up shoulders of this newly-arrived Ryohei, and holds on tightly as the man storms off, straight to where they are now._


End file.
